How Macavity became evildiscontinued for now
by Tiherina
Summary: When Macavity doesn't get any of the parts he wanted in the Jellicle play, he sets off to make his own way in life. Unfortunately for him, the other cats are starting to view him as evil. He's only misunderstood! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats.**

**Summary: When Macavity doesn't get any of the parts he wants in the Jellicle play, he sets off to make his own way in life. Unfortunately for him, the other jellicles are starting to view him as evil. Macavity's only misunderstood!

* * *

**

"Alright." Munkustrap barked out as he stood in the middle of the junkyard with a clipboard. "I have all the parts narrowed down, and I picked out the cats who would fit the roles best." Munkustrap looked proud of himself as he pulled a pencil out from behind the clip on the board. The rest of the jellicles looked on expectantly, excited to finally begin their rehearsals.

"I thought I'd start off with Boq." Munkustrap said. "Boq's a shy one. He loves Galinda, but Nessarose loves him." Munkustrap looked down at the clipboard and frowned momentarily, thinking. "I thought that Pouncival would be the perfect role." Munkustrap pointed a claw at the now excited cat.

"Yes!" Pouncival hissed, pumping his fist. His friends, Tumblebrutus, Admetus and Plato gave him high fives one at a time.

"Okay, now that's been settled, now for the role of Nessa." Munkustrap said. "I couldn't think of really anyone who'd fit this role, but I have it narrowed down to either Jemima, Etcetera or Electra." Munkustrap frowned. "You queens want to draw straws?" The three kits raised their hands and started squealing their needs to be Nessa. Pouncival raised his hand. "Pouncival, you can't be her. You're already Boq." Munkustrap said sternly. Pouncival shook his head.

"No, I want Etcetera to be Nessa." He said proudly. The three kits went silent, before Etcetera jumped to her feet and began swinging her hips and pumping her arms in a circle.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm Nessa, It's my birthday!" She sang. Munkustrap barked at her to sit down.

"Fine. Etcetera will be Nessa." Munkustrap said. "Now, moving on." He glanced down at his clipboard again. "Fiyero." This time it was Macavity's turn to jump up, his arm waving wildly in the air.

"Can I? Please?" He asked. No, he was begging. His arm wilted when Munkustrap shook his head.

"No, I believe I fit the role of Fiyero." Munkustrap explained. Not that he was arrogant, of course, but he was the best looking tom...other than Alonzo of course. "Unless Alonzo wants the part."

Alonzo, who had been busy flirting with a few of the older queens, mainly Cassandra and Exotica, looked up. "What? Did you say something?" He sounded dazed. It was obvious he hadn't been paying attention at all to the assigning of roles. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"That settles it." He said, glancing down at the clipboard again. "I'm Fiyero. Alonzo can be a flying monkey for all I care." Munkustrap muttered, mainly to himself. "Anyway. Doctor Dillamond." Munkustrap began writing notes at this point, probably to make changes in the cast. "I think Skimbleshanks would be perfect for this role." A glance at Skimbleshanks revealed him looking highly pleased with himself. Satisfied, Munkustrap moved onto the next role. "Madame Morrible." He gazed out at the crowd. "Jennyanydots. She fits the role just perfectly." He said proudly.

"Thank you my dear!" She called out happily. Her and Skimbleshanks turned to each other and began whispering about how they were going to make their new roles come alive. Munkustrap smiled, waved a paw in her direction and continued.

"The Wizard, I think should be-"

"Me!" Macavity waved his arm again. Munkustrap gave him a scowl. Macavity sat down and pouted. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Old Deuteronomy." Munkustrap continued after a pause. "The wizard is a leader of sorts, and well, Old Deuteronomy is our leader. So, it fits. Anyway, the main roles. I saved the best for last." Everyone was paying attention now. Who would get to play the roles of Elphaba and Galinda?

"For Elphaba, I have it narrowed down to Grizabella or Quaxo. She's a witch, and has magical powers. But she's also an outcast, so..." Munkustrap trailed off, pondering this decision.

"No way am I playing a girl." Quaxo hissed. He sat back and folded his arms. Tugger snickered at him and swatted at him playfully.

"You're playing a girl!" Tugger sang.

"Hush. Am not." Quaxo turned his nose up, away from Tugger. "I refuse to play a girl."

"But Quaxo, you have magical powers, which Elphaba has. It would fit amazing." Munkustrap said.

"I'd rather be a flying monkey." Quaxo argued. "I will not be in the play if I have to be a girl. I am not a girl, I am a tom!"

"You sound more like a rebellious human child." Munkustrap muttered under his breath. "Fine." He was speaking to the group again. "Grizabella will play Elphaba." He wrote down notes on his clipboard. "For Galinda, I have it narrowed down to-"

"Pick me!" Macavity begged.

Munkustrap's voice was raising. "Tugger or Victoria. Galinda is vain, but beautiful girl. Either is an obvious choice."

"Make Tugger Galinda!" All four kits squealed.

"Please make me Galinda!" Macavity begged.

"I think I shall give the role to Victoria." Munkustrap said, writing more notes on his clipboard. "Galinda is female, after all."

"You offered the role to Tugger." Macavity snapped.

"That's because Tugger's vain and well, stupid." A quick glance at Tugger revealed him to be shaking his hips again, all the kittens were rubbing up against him. It was very typical of him.

"You also offered the role of Elphaba to Quaxo, and he's not a queen either!" Macavity argued.

"Quaxo's magic. Elphaba's magic. But Grizabella has the role. Now stop arguing."

"I never wanted to be in this stupid play anyway."

"You can still be The Cowardly lion or something. Maybe a flying monkey." Macavity jumped to his feet.

"Forget you all!" He snapped. "I could have been Elphaba too, I have magic powers, but you overlooked that, just because I'm not a girl!"

"You can float in the air and hypnotize people. Those don't constitute magic powers." Munkustrap said. "I said no more arguing. We're going to put on this play with our proper assigned roles, and we're all going to enjoy it."

"You know what, forget it." Macavity snapped. "I'll go start my own play, and none of you are invited!" Macavity jumped up into the air and floated for a second. Everyone below him looked bored.

"Grow up." Grizabella said, rolling her eyes. Macavity only yowled in response. He bounded out of the junkyard

"You'll see me again, I promise!" Macavity cackled. When he was out of site he coughed. That had really hurt his throat. Suddenly he was filled with an enormous sadness. He'd thrown a big hissy fit over a stupid play, and after his big dramatic exit, it would be silly to go back to apologize.

Back in the junkyard, the cats were staring at each other, utterly confused as to why their friend had left like that.

Clearing her throat, Bombalurina raised a hand.

"What?" Munkstrap sighed.

"I think Macavity would have made a good Elphaba after all."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not sure how long I want to make this one. But I thought it would be funny to combine Wicked and Cats. **

**Please read and review. Any would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or Wicked.**

**A/N: I am currently suffering from writers block, so bear with me. Also, I don't think it's going to be as funny as the first chapter, but hey, it's still a parody of Wicked.  


* * *

**

"Wait!" Macavity pleaded, throwing his paws out toward an angry and startled Quaxo. Unfortunately, instead of Quaxo pouncing on him, his eyes turned glassy and he stared blankly at Macavity's hands. His paws dropped limply to side. Horrified, Macavity lowered his hands and backed away. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. He didn't know how to snap Quaxo out of the trance. Great, one more thing to add to the list of rumors flying around.

It had been a month since Macavity fled from the tribe in anger. Ever since then, he had to resort to thievery and trickery to keep from starving to death or ending up homeless. They were done out of keeping himself alive, but unfortunately, both humans and cats alike didn't see it that way. There was nothing Macavity could do to fix that. Rumors had a tendency to take life of their own and spread, not unlike viruses. There were whispers that he'd broken laws and how he was a bad cat. No pound would take him unless it was to keep him locked up or to put him to sleep. That was not what Macavity had in mind for his life. For desparate measures, he had decided to come to the junkyard to see Quaxo. The magic cat could probably fix things for him, if he was willing. Sadly, Macavity had woken the cat up, and accidently hypnotized him in a failed attempt to defend himself.

"What-do-you-want?" Quaxo asked in a monotone voice. Macavity blinked and looked up, started out of his thoughts. Quaxo was still standing there in a trance, probably awaiting orders. Well, it was fairly entertaining to see the stupid magic cat be under someone's control for once, instead of him charming everyone else with his so-called innocence. Macavity was beginning to see the advantages of this predicament.

"I want your magic books." Macavity said slowly. "I want them now." Well, he didn't have to ask, but he was still getting what he wanted. A spell to reverse time and pretend none of this ever happened would work perfectly. He watched happily as Quaxo turned and walked jerkily back to his den.

"What are you doing?" A voice hissed on his other side. Jumping, Macavity whirled around to face...Grizabella. She looked slightly pissed. "What have you done to him?" She looked fairly cute with her ginger fur puffed up like that. The Glamour cat, she really was. Too bad she was an outcast within the tribe.

"It was a mistake!" Macavity avoided throwing up his paws in defence. He didn't want to accidently hypnotize her too. "I just wanted to ask him for his books, but this works out, either way." He smiled cheekily.

"You'd better snap him out of it." Grizabella warned. "Or I will tell the tribe you're here. Then they'll have a reason to fight."

"I'm not really evil Griz." He said sadly. She was usually cute when she was angry, but this time, he wasn't so sure. She shook a paw at him in anger.

"I'm not sure what to believe. Ever since Munkustrap decided to put on that play, everyone's seen you all about town, noticing that you're not exactly innocent. I don't know what to think about you anymore." She hissed.

"Please, don't turn your back on me. I'm not evil, I've been framed." He was interrupted when Quaxo came back. At least he wasn't so jerky this time.

"Quaxo, wake up!" Grizabella grabbed the small cat and shook his shoulders. His eyes slid close and he dropped his books, only to open his eyes a moment later. He looked confused for a split second before his eyes settled back on Macavity.

"You!" Quaxo immediately shut his eyes again, to avoid being put back in a trance. "What do you want with me?"

"Just your books." Macavity bent down to gather them up. "Er, thanks." He mumbled. He started to slink off into the night, when Quaxo stopped him. Macavity turned around to look at a smirking Grizabella and Quaxo.

"We don't need to inform the tribe you were here." Quaxo drawled. Macavity frowned. "On one condition." Curiosity overcame Macavity, and he crept back, his ears perked up with interest.

"I'm listening." He said. It was Grizabella who spoke up this time.

"You see, Quaxo dear wants revenge for being humiliated in front of the tribe with that play. Well, the Jellicle Ball is coming up, and we'd like things to be shaken up a bit. In fact, if you can help us out, we'll clear your name. We know you're innocent." Grizabella batted her eyelashes. Macavity was smitten. Despite that, he frowned.

"What did you have in mind, because I don't think me causing trouble is going to prove my innocence."

"Well, we're not exactly sure yet. But here." Quaxo reached for his books, took one out of Macavity's arms, and opened it. Macavity frowned when he realized he couldn't read the text.

"What's it say?" He gave Quaxo a questioning look.

"It's a spell to help you out." Quaxo said, hiding a smirk. Macavity didn't see it. "It's a spell one casts on himself. The effect on others is amazing. They'll be able to see you with a little more understanding." Macavity was too excited to notice the frown and glare Grizabella shot at the tuxedo cat. He'd be able to clear his name!

"Thank you!" Macavity said happily.

"It helps if you cast it right away." Quaxo said. He looked over his shoulder, saw no other cat coming up, and looked back down at Macavity. Macavity read the spell over once in his mind. When he was sure he'd be able to pronounce each word, he began reading it out loud. When he was finished, he looked back up at Quaxo, who wasn't looking so nice. Macavity's gleeful smile wilted into a confused and slightly hurt expression.

From outside the junkyard, where Macavity had seen two stray cats sleeping, (neither of them affiliated with the Jellicle tribe in any way shape or form) came two yowls of pain. The crying stopped only after a moment, and finally...

"Whaddiya want, boss?" A hissing, deep voice asked. Macavity looked over his shoulder to see two cats standing behind them. Both of them were black and now dirty looking. They were hideous, and both of them seemed to be in pain. Constant pain...Macavity turned back to Quaxo for an explanation, but Quaxo was already running back into the junkyard and yelling for help. Only Grizabella stayed behind. She shot him a look of pity.

"I'm sorry he tricked you. Run. Before they find you." Grizabella whispered. He wanted to take her as his mate all of a sudden. She slunk off back inside the junkyard and disappeared out of sight. Macavity turned back to the two black strays and beckoned for them to follow. At least they'd be his friends. He had just been betrayed by the one cat he thought would be able to help.

"Hrmph." Macavity grunted. He was in a bad mood again. "Maybe Quaxo should have been the wizard."


End file.
